Time of Our Lives
by Katniss Bella Potter
Summary: Harry Potter Fanfiction. Marauders Era. Four Boys, Three Girls, One Group of Friends who will have the time of their lives. Suck at Summaries


**Ok so I decided to do a marauders era fanfic just to see how it goes. This story is in a way inspired by my best friend who I'm going to call Gertrude for now. God she'll hate me. Right well if you have time check out my other Harry Potter story: Hermione Lestrange. Which I guarantee will be updated soon.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the characters I am about to introduce to the story...**

Ava Grace Potter was your average fifteen year old. She was five foot three. She had long wavy brunette hair which lay loose around her head. She also had almost mystical grey eyes. She was smart, you couldn't deny it. She passed almost every test she was given at Hogwarts. She was sassy too, but most of all she was kind hearted and was always nice unless her twin brother was involved. Knowing James Potter was one thing but being related to him was a whole different level in Ava's opinion. You couldn't really tell that they were related as Ava's hair was nice and almost neat in a way. While James' hair was a mess of black locks. And one other thing, Ava didn't have glasses. Overall though, when you forgot about the fights, they stuck up for one another and the one thing they had in common – they always stuck up for their friends.

"James I swear to Merlin if you don't give me back my ring right now, I will hex you till you can't walk straight" Ava said in a deadly tone with her wand trained on her twin brother. James Potter stood a few metres down the hallway holding a certain ring that he knew his sister held precious. He smirked pulling out his wand,

"Oh will you know dear sister?" He said in a mocking tone. James knew what wound his sister up but this was a whole new level, even for him.

"Anteoculatia!" She smirked as the spell hit her brother. "Look Prongs now you've got the Antlers to prove that you're a deer" She laughed watching as her brothers locks turned into antlers. James Potter glared at his sister seething with embarrassment and rage,

"Fix it now." He glared not knowing the spell which fixed his current situation. Ava walked over and held out her hand smirking at her brother. James glared and handed the ring over. "Fix it please?" He asked knowing his twin had beaten him. Ava cast the spell which gave him back his hair.

"Thank you for your co-operation" She chuckled and walked back to her room slipping the ring on her finger. Ava's room was quite neat and tidy. She had white bed sheets with some blue patterns on them, that lay on her king sized bed. She had white and blue walls, blue curtain, a wooden floor but there was a blue rug in the middle. She had a desk, a bookcase and some armchairs. The room was quite large especially for a fifteen year old. Tomorrow was the day she would board a train at platform nine and three quaters and head to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to catch up with all her friends. She would also get to see Sirius. True Sirius had stayed for a bit during the summer but he had went back home for the last two weeks of the holiday. She would never admitted it but something about Sirius Black made her get a weird feeling in her stomach. She knew she had a crush on him but wouldn't admit it to herself let alone anyone else. Maybe it was his mischievous grin or the way his black long locks fell around his face but one thing was for certain. Ava Grace Potter had a crush on Sirius Potter.

Ava walked over to her bookcase. There was mix of non-fiction and fiction, magical and muggle books across the shelves. She settled for a muggle book called 'The Fault in Our Stars'. Reading the blurb she seemed impressed enough, she settled on her armchair and began reading. After four hours, and about six times of saying 'One more chapter', she placed the now finished book down as a few tears fell down her face.

"What's up with you?" James said as he walked into her room and sat in the armchair opposite her, he looked at his sister confused.

"Nothing just reading" She sighed, she stood up and placed her book back in its place in the shelves.

"You're crying over a book?" James said bewildered "Merlin you get weirder every day Ava" He laughed receiving a smack across the back of the head from his sister who had walked behind him.

"So is there a reason you decided to join me?" Ava asked lying on her bed looking over at her brother.

"Nah, I just thought you'd be missing my company" He grinned jumping on her bed making her fall off with a loud thud,

"Oh of course I was missing you dearest brother." Ava said sarcastically shoving him playfully. They sat for hours talking about the weirdest things like lions in Ibiza to their parents until the clock stuck twelve. James got up not even saying a word as he left closing the door behind him. Ava got up and go changed into her pyjamas then climbed into her bed. She then drifted into a deep sleep.

 **Short yes but it will get better in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoyed it Gertrude!**


End file.
